trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Slisur
Slisur is a Class M Plant on the South Eastern Frontier of the Federation. Slisur was the home of a technologically primitive but philosophically advanced humanoid sauriann people called the Sliss. Ancient History Details are now lost or obscure. In the ancient past, the Sliss developed an advanced technological culture. The Sliss became aware that their technology was conflicting with the health of their planet. It's unknown how much of the cultural response was planned and how much developed naturally after the fact. The Sliss took up the worship of their home world and their bio-sphere, and turned away from technology, returning to a stone age hunting-gathering society. This had the effect of returning the Sliss to "balance" with their ecology. 2150s In the 2150s, the Earth Alliance Missile Cruiser EAS Reliant crashed on Slisur, leaving a surviving Human Population. Earth Alliance ships of the day were equipped with a gene-back in order to allow stranded crews to colonize a new world - warp speed travel was slow, dangerous and filled with dangers. Captain James felt that contemporary Earth Culture lacked needed tools to form a viable community, in order to repair this, he drew on historical exammples, especially the "Wild West" of Earth's North American Continent. James felt that it was entirely too likely that the humans of the EAS Reliant would "go native", disappear into the native population and die out. James encouraged an attitude of racism and cultural superiority among the Reliant crew, mainly to force the humans to stick together and to view their technology (Including the geneback) as the point of their superiority. Although there were bitter arguments and disagreements, James Plan worked. 2372 In 2372, the Federation Starship USS Discovery encountered the planet and made contact with the Human community of http://jayphailey.8m.com/st-om43.htm that world. The Humans called the planet Reliant's World. The Discovery crew found that James' plan had worked to an incredible degree. the Humans of Slisur dressed like 19th century american people, talked like 19th century american people and viewed the Sliss as pathetic savages. The humans discovered that Caffine was a badly addictive drug to the Sliss. Using this and brute force, the humans enslaved the Sliss and wreaked cultural havok trying to "Civilize" the Sliss. Along with horrible ideas about inter-species relationships, the humans of Slisur returned to vile but historically accurate sexism, abusing the female humans in horrible ways. Captain Hailey's advocacy of a more open frame of mind was met with disdain and dismissal. Hailey's opinions confirmed the colonial impression that Earth was the home of soft "liberals" who were too weak to survive the rigors of the frontier. Hailey further discovered that the native Sliss population had finallly had enough and were planning a war to destroy the human civilization on Slisur. The Solution Garnering the support of the Sliss leadership, Wump-Wuist-Woo-Woo, Dena Foote and a handful of others stayed on Slisur to form a technology school. Wump-Wuist-Woo-Woo felt that the current generation of Humans was a lost cause - their attitudes were already too solidly set to adjust to any great degree, but that children could be shown a different way. The ostensible purpose of the Technical School was to teach the advanced technology of the Federation to the People of Slisur, but that's the bait. the real purpose is to expose young humans and young Sliss to each other and encourage familiarity with each other's culture - The idea was to under cut the racist attitude before it became set in the next generation of the leaders of the Reliant's World Colony. Epiphany Trek When the Federation expanded into the region - Slisur beccame the farthest outpost of the "Far Reaches" area. the Experiment Wump-Wuist-Woo-Woo and Dena Foote were running was proceding, but not as directly as they first envisioned. Starfleet ask for and got Permission to establish a base in the Slisur system. Exposure to Starfleet personnel has done a lot to smash the Jamestown people's notions of their own cultural superiority. Especially encounters with Starfleet personnel who were not afraid of offending the native population. Currently Jamestown is expanding Modern building and infrastructure projects. Galactic Culture and technology is gaining a foot hold. The Technological School trains civilian technicians and engineers, according to the original plan. There is a Starfleet recruiting station which trains enlisted folks and officer candidates. Starfleet DIs are much less gentle about cycling racist attitudes out of their recruits. Among the Sliss there is a gentle but heart-felt schism going on. The ancient religion of worshipping Slisur as a being is challenged by Galactic technology. Apparently it is possiblee to have high technology and not be murdering your mother world in so doing. This directly contravenes the Sliss religion. Practical Sliss want to adjust their world view. Modern medicene, food, shelter, clothing, tools and so on make life a LOT easier. Devout Sliss insist that it's going to blow up in eeveryone's faces anny minute now. And besides, to throw away generations of belief is to say that until millions died in privation and misery for a mistaken idea. However, both sides cling to the idea tha Sliss do NOT harm Sliss, so this dispute is being had gently, through discussion. Although the adjustment isn't always smooth or easy, both the Humans and the Sliss are adapting to their new condition. Characters Charles "Chuck" MacWalden Is a Starfleet Lieutenant Serving on the USS Abraham Dannon. His fondness for his mutton chops, cowbboy hat and 19th-century-century ettitquite shows that the Humans of Jamestown are their own flavor of people. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:ST-OM Category:Planets